


Miserere

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [26]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Melancholy, POV Edmund Pevensie, Pining, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: One of these days it will stop hurting, and that's what terrifies you.





	Miserere

You wonder, from time to time, whether thinking of Caspian will ever stop hurting.

Will you ever be able to look at the images of him conjured up by your treacherous mind, which knows how much you miss him, without the aching loss or terrible loneliness?

Will you ever stop wishing Aslan was wrong when he said you’d never come back to Narnia? Or ever stop wanting to find a way back to Caspian? Sometimes you just want to be reunited with the other half of your soul.

But it's the occasional times when it _doesn't_ hurt that scare you.


End file.
